Thanks For The Dance, Mr President
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: JONAS. Macy hates discos because dancing is the one thing she’s no good at. Nick feels the same. Nick/Macy One shot.


_Short little one-shot I wrote when Fanfiction was "under constuction" earlier.  
I spent ages looking for the right outfit for Macy. Links are on my page. :)_

**Thanks For The Dance, Mr President.**

Macy nodded her head to the beat and watched as Joe spun Stella around in a circle. Macy sighed. Even in six inch heels Stella was a good dancer. And here was Macy in her Converse and she still couldn't do it. Macy was jealous.

Nick glanced over at her again.

"Dude, why don't you just go ask her to dance?" Kevin asked, taking a sip of his lemonade.

"I don't wanna end up in hospital." Nick told him.

"You're just worried she'll upstage you because you can't dance." Kevin started blowing bubbles through the straw.

"Am not. Nick Lucas is good at everything." Nick folded his arms.

Kevin started laughing so hard that he sucked up through the straw without realising and the soda came out through his nose.

"I better go," COUGH "Get some," COUGH "Tissue." SNEEZE.

And with that Kevin perambulated towards the bathrooms.

Nick took a deep breath.

Because Kevin was right. Nick couldn't dance. In fact, he was terrible.

And Stella was always going on about how good Macy was at anything athletic.

So yes, Nick was worried that he would end up in hospital.

But _not_ by Macy's doing.

He glanced at Macy again and looked at her longing expression. He followed her gaze and his eyes landed on Joe and Stella.

Macy didn't have a thing for Joe did she?

Why did that make Nick feel so jealous?

Nick didn't have a thing for Macy.

It was impossible.

Although if Nick knew his brother-and Nick knew his brother because Nick Lucas knew everything-then Joe would more than likely ask Macy to dance if Stella went to dance with someone else.

And Nick couldn't have that.

Because even though he most definitely didn't have a crush on Macy Misa he couldn't let her dance with Joe.

Or anyone else for that matter.

So he sucked in a breath and moved over to where Macy was leaning against the wall, her eyes now closed and her head banging the rhythm against the wall.

"You're going to hurt your head." He told her. Her eyes remained closed and her head kept banging to the beat. "I don't care. I hate discos anyway." She muttered.

"Me too." He told her, taking in her appearance. Her purple Converse paired with silver baby doll dress made her look a different kind of perfect to every one else here. A more Macy kind of perfect.

And Nick liked Macy kind of perfect.

It took him a few moments before he realised he was checking her out. He blinked and moved his head, glad that her eyes were still shut tight.

"So why do you hate discos Macy?" Nick asked, trying to break the ice.

"Wanna know a little secret Nick?" Macy continued to bang the back of her head off the wall. How did she know it was Nick without even looking? Was his voice really that recognisable?

"Sure." He nodded, although she couldn't see him. He leant against the wall.

"I can't dance. It's the one thing I'm no good at." She told him.

Macy Misa couldn't dance? Macy -graceful everywhere except around JONAS- Misa? Odd.

"Can I let you into a secret too?" Nick asked. Macy stopped banging her head but her eyes remained shut.

"Go for it." She told him.

He used this as an opportunity to lean in closer to Macy, taking in her scent and the heat radiating from her. He put his lips to her ear.

"I can't dance either."

He felt her shiver at the contact.

"Really? Something Nick Lucas can't do? I find that hard to believe." Her voice came out a little higher than usual.

"I'll prove it. Let's dance." He smirked as her eyes flew open.

"Oh no. No way. I refuse to even set foot on the dance floor." She folded her arms in protest.

"Alright then. No feet on the dance floor. Got it." Nick gave her a cheeky smile and her eyes widened as he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down Lucas!" She squealed.

"Not until you dance with me _Misa."_

"Fine. Fine. Just put me down!"

Nick placed her gently back onto the ground.

"Now, if you still don't want your feet on the dance floor your can stand on my feet. But I must warn you that's I'm a bad enough dancer with just myself to worry about. Not to mention it's awfully cliché far to Twilight for my liking."

Macy sighed.

"No. I don't want to stand on your feet. Which is probably what I'm going to spend most of our time on the floor doing. Standing on your feet. Accidentally of course."

Nick smiled down at her.

"Alright Mr President. What first?" She asked, trying to cover up for the blush that was threatening to escape upon seeing him smile.

It was a rare occurrence. But, my God, when he did smile Macy's heart went into overdrive.

Nick glanced over and Joe and Stella.

"I guess we should probably start with you putting your hands around my neck." His voice came out more nervous than he'd hoped.

"But what if I accidentally choke you." Macy bit her lip.

Nick silently prayed she wouldn't bit her lip.

Her lips were the last thing he wanted to focus on.

Not that he had a crush on her or anything.

"We won't know unless you try…"

She cautiously raised her hands and carefully wound them around his neck. Nick stifled a shiver at the contact.

It's not that he had a crush her or anything.

Her hands were just … cold.

Nick placed his hands on her waist.

"Now what?" She asked, staring up at him. Her eyes twinkling under the disco lights. But Nick didn't really take a mental picture of how beautiful she looked. Because it's not like he had a crush on her or anything.

He placed his hand behind her back and pushed her closer into him.

He watched as she glanced at Stella and Joe and then put her head against his chest.

"So we've gone from Twilight to Beauty and the Beast." He tried to laugh off the fact that-

"I can hear your heart beating."

Never mind.

"R-really…that's…uh, well, that's…"

"Are you alright Nick?" She asked, her voice filled with concern. "It's beating awfully fast." She moved her head so she could look up at him. "Did you take your Diabetes medication?" She asked, her brow furrowing.

Nick smiled. "I did, thanks for remembering."

She smiled back at him.

"Hey look," Nick looked down at their feet which had started swaying to the soft rhythm. "We're dancing and we didn't even know it."

She beamed. "I guess we are."

Nick tried not to notice how her smile only made her more beautiful than she already was.

But he didn't care. It's not like he had a crush on her or anything.

His fast paced heart beat was merely because he was nervous about dancing.

"Looks like Nick Lucas can do everything after all." She quipped.

"Looks like Macy Misa can too." He smiled.

Suddenly the song changed and a fast paced song took its place.

Macy's face fell a little but she quickly recovered.

Pushing herself on her tiptoes she placed a small kiss on Nick's cheek.

"Thanks for the dance, Mr President." She told him, before turning and making her way towards the exit.

Nick put his hand to his burning cheek.

He ran to catch up with her.

Maybe she needed a lift home?

Maybe they could go for a walk or get some coffee?

He wouldn't have to worry about doing anything stupid, right?

I mean, it's not like he had a crush on her or anything.

* * *

_It's amazing what boredom can do to you. Don't forget to check-check-check out Macy's outfit. It's mondo attractive, if I do say so myself.  
Oh and earlier, when I was looking for the outfit, I typed in 'Macy's Dress' just to see what would come up and it gave me the link to my 'Super Fans Fall Hardest' story. How freaking cool is that?!  
Later Dudes.  
:)_


End file.
